Monster versus WereKratts
by Maria WildKrattsFan
Summary: On a silent night a Kratt brother was taken in the nigjt only to return as a Monster attacking them savagley, the other a WereWolf has to fight his brother. Who will when! * Corvin belongs to Moonlight Soul and the WereKratt belongs to Wildxkratt30
1. A bump in the night

After the incident at The haunted animal mansion and Martins suit malfunctioning,its been doing fine,but Martin's suit did'nt work all that well so he was'nt able to use it that much which dissapointed him alot but he started getting a little used to it. The only thing that was bugging him was the fact that he found his little brother turned into a werewolf at night. Jimmy started calling him WereChris then saying "WereWolf Chris" it was fine by all of them. WereChris does'nt attack any of them he just makes annoying sounds at night making most of them unable to sleep. "ugh when will he ever shut up" Nicole complained. She was lying in bed practiclly hidden. Her dark brown skin hiden under the covers,her long black hair spread everywhere, the only things you could see on her was her red hoodie,her pink and purple hair dye at the bottom of her long, black hair,and her blue and green eyes that shine in the night. "Im still surprised Jimmy can sleep through all the noise Chris is making" Aviva unbelivlably says looking in Jimmys diraction surprised that he sleeps so peacefully even with all the noise and howling. "Let's just hope he stops soon" Martin says before yawning and falls asleep. Nicole could'nt help but notice Corvin gazing at Martin while he aleeps her light blue eyes shining in the dark Tortuga. Nicole could'nt help herself "You like him don't you" Nicole giggles. Corvin instantly snaps out of her gazs her short dark brown hair moves along with her body, her light brown skin moves swiftly in the night, and her sleevless black shirt almost invisible too see at night. "What are you talking about ppppfffttt I don't like him he's just a friend" Corvin nervously replys shaking a little,her face blushing."I see the way you look at him I can just imagine your eyes turning into hearts like the cartoons" Nicole laughs at her own joke but Corvin's face has turned red like a tomato by all the blushin. "I-I think i'll g-go to bed" Corvin quickly says before retreating under the covers. Nicole laughs quietly and tries to get some sleep surprisingly...she does.

That night Corvin has a horrible dream that Martin was stuck in his Monster form and attacked them all killing them off. Corvin wome with a start when Monster Martin swipes Corvin in her dream. Corvin quickly turns her head towards Martin who is still sleeping. Corvin sigh's of relief knowing her friend is ok. "Im glad he's still here and himself" Corvin says before she falls asleep. And just like that in the night when everything was dead quiet a friend was taken, silently and unkowningly taken far away.


	2. A Kratts missing

Corvin wakes to her small dog Lai barking at something. She does'nt really think about it until she relilized he was barking at an empty blue sleeping bag, where Martin last was. Corvin's eyes widen, she then jumped out of her hamack and presses the "Wow Fact" button so everyone could wake up at once.

The loud noise startles everyone and they all wake up almost all at once (besides Jimmy). "Why was the Wow Fact button pressed when none of us are even awake its flipping so early in the morning" Koki complains loud enough for everyone to hear. "It could be Martin" Chris suggests. "He could've woken early and went looking for creatures" Chris adds unworried. "T-That might be the case" Corvin then reilizes that Martin could've just woke early not wanting to disturb the others and went creature adventuring. "Can we go back to sleep" Nicole says with a very sleepy tone of voice. "Sorry guys...i pressed it cause i woke up and saw his sleeping bag empty" Corvin was then filled with embaresment after relizing how stupid she sounded. "Its ok lets just get some more rest he'll be back" Chris says as he climbs back into his green sleeping bag. "Yeah ok im still kinda tired" Corvin says nervously. She takes a glance at her dog still stareing at the bag like someone was there then she looks at the empty blue sleeping bag and worridly falls asleep having the same nightmare...but it feels more real this time.

3 hours go bye until they all start waking up, with more energy then earlier. Corvin wakes up after Aviva and glares at the sleeping bag,still no Martin. She looks around for any sign of Martin but her nervousness turns to shock and horror when she see's that his CP remained but not the suit. "G-Guys M-Martin left behind his CP" Corvin asks trembiling. She tries to hide her fear and worry but Nicole easilly knew Corvin's fear, Martin did'nt leave...he was taken.


	3. Placing the blame

Koki was on her way to the computer when she noticed the horrified faces of Corvin and Nicole. "Whats with the traumatized expression on you guys face? Koki asks with a puzzled look. Corvin opens her mouth to explain but was interuptted by Nicole. "Martin's been taken!!" Nicole almost yelled but she made sure she did'nt. Koki gives them a sarcastic look. "yeah yeah" Koki says rolling her eyes. "No really look" Nicole show's Koki that Martin left his CP behind. Koki crossed her arms. "You guys know he almost always forgets his stuff". "But think it! Martin alway's had his CP with him when he creature adventures right? And its also fully charged so he would've taken it incase he needed help!" Nicole explains, this time Koki's eyes widen. "oh no oh no" Koki repeats that over and over till she gets to her computer. Aviva was the first to question. "Que es What is it Koki?" Aviva asks while Koki furiously types on her computer. Corvin and Nicole walk in after Aviva asked her question. Corvin wanted to explain but she was too worried about Martin that she did'nt want to speak so Nicole explains the whole thing to Aviva and Chris. Chris and Aviva look at each other and both their eyes widen, "oh no it all makes since" Aviva says almost whispering. "Im tracking Zach too see if he has anything to do about it" Koki says not taking her eyes off the screen.

*On Zach's jet*

"UGH im so bored!!!" Zach whines to hus Zachbots. "I have no genius ideas for me to create nor do I have any animals to use ither. Zach than thinks of something he does almost everyday. "Hey!! Lets spy ob those Wild Rats! They may have some idea's for me to do" Zach says before laughing his usual "evil" laugh before running to his computer to start hacking into the Wild Kratts Tortuge HQ. Zach was barely able to start when he was startled by a call from the Wild Kratts. Zach screamed and hid behind his chair. After a few seconds he relilized that it was just the Wild Kratts just calling. Zach stands up brushes himself off then answers the call. "What?!?" Zach yells. "Where is he!!" Koki responds demandingly. Zach gives them a puzzled look. "What?" he asked now confused.

"What did you do with Martin!!!* Koki demands at Zach which is giving them a confused look. "I did'nt do anything with blue boy now can you leave so I can get back to hacking" Zach whines. "mintiroso!! Where is Martin!! We know he's on that jet" Aviva barks making Zach jump but Zach then relilized what Aviva just said to him. "So blue boy's on _my_ jet" Zach smirks a little. "Zachbots!!!! Go search the plane for blue boy!!!" Zach demands to his Zachbots which immedentally obey and start searching the ship.

*Back at the Tortuga

Everyone gives each other worried looks besides Nicole. "He did'nt do anything with him" Nicole says making everyone look at her. "How do you know?" Chris asked concerningly. "The guys scared of baby animals and tiny bugs I don't think he has the brains to do it" Nicole explains crossing her arms. "Yeah she's right" Koki says over Zach's complaining that the Zachbot's did'nt find Martin. Koki than hung on Zach and gives her attention to the rest of the crew, she wanted to see if anybody else had any ideas on where Martin could be. "Idk but it's getting dark and im too tired too call the other villians and yell at them too" Aviva says while walking to her hamack. Everybody agree's besides Corvin, "But we need to keep looking!!" Corvin almost yells. Nicole turns to Corvin,grabs her shoulders and says "Look were all as worried as you are but we need sleep so we can think straight the next day and start looking for him early ok?". Corvin lets out a sigh of grief and says "ok...". "It'll be fine now get some rest" Nicole exclaims before climbing into her hamack falling asleep thankfull that Chris did'nt turn into a WereWolf yet. Corvin soon falls asleep as well having the same nightmare but it feels more relistic than any other she had ever had. After she was swiped in her dream she heard a dark scratchy voice sounding kinda like a male's but she was'nt really sure. " _Are you ready"_ the voice says before everything turns black and blood starts dripping from the top. And that was how the rest of Corvin's night was but what worried and scared her the mosr was that the black, empty void in her dream...started to turn a shade of blue.


	4. A mysteries rock

The next day Chris,Nicole,and Corvin all woke early to look for the lost Kratt brother. It was getting around nighttime with no luck of finding him. Nicole was sadly heading back to the Tortuga when ahe noticed a strange, huge rock in a large thicket of grass. "Hey guys come here" Nicole yells at Chris and Corvin.


	5. A mystery unsolved

The next day Chris,Nicole,and Corvin all woke early to look for the lost Kratt brother. It was getting around nighttime with no luck of finding him. Nicole was sadly heading back to the Tortuga when ahe noticed a strange, huge rock in a large thicket of grass. "Hey guys come here" Nicole yells at Chris and Corvin. Chris and Corvin come running over. "Did you find him" Chris pleaded hoping for a yes. "Not sure I found a weird rock that looks like a secret base! Maybe he's in there somewhere!!" Nicole suggests,she mainly just wanted to see what was inside. "Let's try then" Chris says with a serious tone. Corvin's eye's widen," B-But Chris it could be a trap" Corvin pleades garbbing Chris's arm. "If it could possiblly leade me to my brother than I'll go no matter what" Chris says in a heroic and serious tone of voice. Corvin opens her mouth to protest but she just nods, "G-Good point" Corvin says almost whispering. "K then lets go" Nicole says not trying to sound excited. They were not ready for what was yet to come.

(Sorry for short chapter I don't have much motivation to write bu I'll get there at somepoint srry again :'V)


	6. A monster returns

They all walked closer to investigate when Chris was swiped across the face, blood dripped everywhere. Corvin and Nicole turn to Chris and look in horror the bloody wound on Chris's face. The girls immedentlly rush to his aid luckily Nicole brings her first-aid kit incase she needed it. They wrap the bandages on Chris having to cover his left eye so the bandage would'nt fall off. "What the frik was that?!" Corvin says in complete horror. "I dont know but I don't wanna stay to find out lets go!!!" Nicole says before they run at full speed to the Tortuga. "Put this thing on lockdown!!!" Nicole screams at Jimmy. Jimmy was startled and almost immedentlly sent the big turtle ship on lockdown,if only he was quicker. "Whats going o- CHRIS!?!" Aviva asks with horror when she see's the bandages covering most of Chris's left side of his face. "S-Something swiped him across t-the face! W-We don't k-know who or what did it!!" Corvin explains stuttering with fear and worry. "It's a good thing on lockdown" Koki says with concern if only she was right. Not even a minute goes bye when all the power instantly shuts off, leaving them in darkness. They all panic and shuffle their way towards each other huddling close,all of them starting shaking with fear once they heard scratching noices and thumps becoming louder and louder, closer and closer.The light above them starts flickering but they cn barely tell who or what was coming closer and closer. They hear a cracking voice that sounded almosf unhuman coming from...somewhere." _Oh here we are! I thought you guys would've LOVED to have him back!!!_ " the voice says, Corvin's eyes widen knowing that the voice sounded like the one from her dream.


End file.
